


Gossip Fodder

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Fubuki more implied than actually there in person, M/M, One Pairing Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are difficult to keep, especially when one is close to Fubuki.  But Ryou and Yuusuke manage when it really counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Fodder

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Gossip Fodder  
 **Pair:** Ryou x Yuusuke/Yuusuke x Ryou  
 **Other:** Fubuki  
 **Woord Count:** 400|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** || **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #56, 400 word drabble; Written for the One Pairing Boot Camp, #40, official  
 **Summary:** Secrets are difficult to keep, especially when one is close to Fubuki. But Ryou and Yuusuke manage when it really counts.

* * *

Word spread on wings of voices throughout the entire professional dueling world. No matter how much they would've wanted to keep it at least somewhat private, with Tenjoin Fubuki as their dearest friend, the fact that Fujiwara Yuusuke and Marufuji Ryou were _together_ became known in a matter of hours. 

If it had been anyone _other_ than Fubuki spreading the news, it may well have taken days. But he had contacts everywhere and more people following his own personal gossip site than could conveniently be counted. Anyone who knew him knew better than to tell him anything that they really wanted to keep secret. Common words among them were 'one person can keep a secret, unless it's Fubuki, in which case you were never talking to one person anyway and you probably should've guessed that from the start'. 

“Should we have kept it to ourselves?” Yuusuke worried, looking at the latest edition of one of the more famous dueling gossip magazines. 

Ryou merely shrugged and sipped at his green tea. “They would've figured it out sooner or later.” He seldom worried himself about anything. It didn't do his heart good to worry, so he didn't bother. 

Yuusuke did do his heart good and so he enjoyed his lover's presence in the cool early morning. 

“I suppose you're right,” Yuusuke murmured, putting the magazine down. At least they'd managed to get their names correct. He'd seen articles that hadn't done that much basic research. 

“Though if we have to change our numbers because of Fubuki, I won't be held responsible for what I do,” Ryou added, his lips quirking upward into a smile those who had faced Hell Kaiser across the dueling field would know and fear very well. 

Yuusuke returned the smile, a sparkle dancing in the depths of his eyes. “I learned more than just about spell and trap cards in my _extracurricular_ classes, and I haven't forgotten everything.” 

He let people think he had, Ryou knew. It made it easier to be around Yuusuke when they didn't know the full extent of his knowledge of the shadows. That information served as a spice of danger that enticed Ryou more than many other factors could have. 

It wasn't the only reason that he loved Yuusuke, but it gave a thrill that little else in the world did. 

And that was something they had managed to keep hidden from Fubuki. 

**The End**


End file.
